


A New Hope.

by MadHattersCheshireCat



Series: Facing Destiny and Choice. [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattersCheshireCat/pseuds/MadHattersCheshireCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Max. Max Elena Lynn to be exact. She is a girl with a mystery for a past. She doesn't know where she was born, all she knows is that, she lived on Alderaan for most of her life, until she was sent to Tatooine to live. There, she was adopted by a family, who didn't treat her the best. When she runs away from that family, she ends up getting kidnapped by Jawaa's.</p><p> </p><p>Meet Luke Skywalker. A farm boy who never knew his mother or his father. He only knew about them from what his aunt and uncle told him. One day, when Luke and his Uncle Owen purchase two droids from Jawaa's, they find something that they did not intend. They find someone. A girl; Max Lynn. Now, he takes her on an adventure, that will not only change his life, but also change her life as well. But two questions remain. Will it be changed for the better? Or for the worse, and second of all, who is Max Lynn really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except for my original OC, and any events or characters that you do not recognize.


	2. Meeting Max Lynn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Profile of Max Lynn.   
> (Original OC.)

Name: Max Elena Alessandra Kelisea Rimora

Nicknames: Maxi. (Very rarely do people call her this.)

Age: Always one year younger than Luke

Crush: Luke Skywalker.

Jedi or Not: Senator of Alderaan, turns into a Jedi Knight with training.

Looks:  
Face claim: Lily Collins.  
Eye Color: Grey.  
Hair Color: Dark Brown.

Lightsaber: Her's is purple. (She gets it from Ben, the same time that Luke gets his.)

Family:  
Biological family: (Unknown.)  
Princess Leia. (Adopter sister.)  
Bail Organa. (Adopter Father.)

 

Good/Bad: Good. 

Species: Human.

Extra:  
† Max tends to be very shy. She does not like to talk about her past life to a lot of people, but when someone earns her trust, she will tell them. She is very serious at first, but she is very friendly, and she can be willing to give someone a second chance.

† Max Elena Alessandra Kelisea Rimora is the adopted sister of Princess Leia Organa. At the young age of 15, she was sent to Tatooine. She did not know why, only that she was taken into a family. An abusive family. She was supposed to marry, but she ran away before she could be wed off. She gets kidnapped by Jawas, and this is when she meets C-3PO, and R2D2. This is also how she meets Luke. She goes along on the adventure. She did not know how she came across the gift of empathy, and her real parents were always hid from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how a farm boy saved my life, and he is the one who changed my life forever
> 
> "Love is simply a game that two can play, and if they're lucky enough, both can win."  
> \- Max Lynn
> 
>  
> 
> "It's hard to love someone who loves someone else. You have to ignore the pain and swallow your pride just to be a friend. But somehow in the end, it's all worth it cause friendship lasts longer than love." -Max Lynn


End file.
